Belief
by Kaminari Rin
Summary: They have no one to believe in but each other.  Songfic, and a oneshot.


**Author´s Note:**

_So, this is my first fanfic, like, ever, so please don´t hate it ^^. Oh, and I´d be really happy if you´d review ~_

_**Disclaimer:** I own neither `100 suns´, which is a song by 30 Seconds to Mars, nor Detective Conan- I´ll leave that to Aoyama-sama._

_- On to the story!_

~Rin-chan

* * *

><p><strong>100 Suns<strong>

_I believe in nothing_

Nothing was important. Nothing mattered except the white clad thief running in front of him.

_Not the end and not the start_

This was the moment that he lived for. When he heard tantei-kun´s fast footsteps behind him, he was alive.

The adrenaline sung in his veins as he heard the detective coming after him. A grin spread over his face, replacing his infamous poker face. He´d craved for this moment for _weeks_. Every single minute he´d spent preparing this heist, it was for these few minutes when the mouse ran circles around the cat.

_I believe in nothing_

_ Not the earth and not the stars_

The solid roof beneath his feet, the starlight that was reflected by the thief´s monocle, that made his white suit shine in the moonless night- had the thief not been there, the detective wouldn´t have seen or felt any of those things.

_I believe in nothing _

_ Not the day and not the dark_

It was alwys better at night, their game was. It made it harder for the thief to hide, and harder for the detective to think of places where the thief _could_ hide.

_I believe in nothing_

_ but the beating of our hearts_

It was a feeling- no a knowledge- that they knew they shared- although they´d never spoken about it.

During the chase and the face-to- face meeting afterwards, they could feel the other´s heart beat along with their own, no matter how far they stood apart.

_I believe in nothing_

_ 100 suns until we part_

There was a fire burning in his chest, it started when the heist note was sent out and burned until he made his escape. He knew that the same fire burned in the detective as well, he could see it in the eyes of the false child.

He was surprised that no one else could feel it, to him it felt hotter than 100 suns.

It was like a physical pain, knowing that the fire would go out, but then, it would return as soon as he found another jewel and sent out his notice. It was a never ending circle of depression and adrenaline highs- an addiction, and his drug was tantei-kun.

_I believe in nothing_

_ Not in sin and not in God_

He would never be able to understand why someone would choose to believe in something as far-fetched as "God". If there was a god, why would he let men like Gin continue to walk on the face of the earth?

But "belief" was a weird thing- after all, who was he to say something against God, he who desperately believed in Kaitou KID?

Kaitou KID- his only refuge.

No murders happened at heists.

Neither Gin nor Vodka nor Vermouth had ever shown up at a KID-heist.

"No one gets hurt"- that policy of the thief had saved his sanity more than once. He needed that, needed to know that not everyone wanted him and/or the persons around him dead.

Had he not had the the thief, he was sure he´d have cracked up long ago.

_I believe in nothing_

_ Not in peace and not in war_

Officially, the world was at peace. Well, most of it.

But that didn´t mean that crime syndicates like the Black Organisation could travel to a nice caribic island and relax on the beach, they continued to kill, bribe, blackmail and blow up buildings and all that.

He could not remember the last time he´d been totally relaxed and at peace with the world and himself, without a guilty thought or any worries at the back of his head.

Without a heavy secret and a net of lies pulling him down and down and down.

_I believe in nothing_

_ but the truth and who we are_

Hey, let´s face it: nothing stood above the truth.

The truth was that "Edogawa Conan" was nothing but a lie: an alias that had been hurriedly created, the names of two authors´ mixed together.

The truth was that "Kaitou KID" was just as real as "Edogawa Conan"- merely a mask, created to fool everyone.

The detective didn´t know who the man behind the monocle and under the top-hat was, he didn´t need to. All he needed to know was that they strived for the same goal- to see justice done- although they had different ways of approaching that goal.

He doubted that the first KID had stopped stealing just because he didn´t feel like it any more- he was sure that the reason for the first KID to stop was the reason why the second KID had taken up mantle and monocle.

-Owari-


End file.
